pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikachu
/ |dexsinnoh=104 |dexcekalos=036 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=194 |evofrom=Pichu |evointo=Raichu |gen=Generation I |species=Mouse Pokémon |type=Electric |imheight=1'04" |imweight=13.2 lbs. |metheight=0.4 m |metweight=6.0 kg |ability=Static |dw=Lightning Rod |color=Yellow |male=50 |body=08 |egg1=Fairy |egg2=Field |evo= |2-name=Partner Pikachu |2-jname=パートナーピカチュウ Pātonāpikachuu |2-ndex=025PaMS |2-ndexprev=Arbok |2-ndexnext=Raichu |2-dexkanto=025 |2-evofrom=Pichu |2-evointo=Raichu |2-gen=Generation I |2-species=Mouse Pokémon |2-type=Electric |2-imheight=1'04" |2-imweight=13.2 lbs. |2-metheight=0.4 m |2-metweight=6.0 kg |2-ability=Static |2-dw=Lightning Rod |2-color=Yellow |2-male=50 |2-body=08 |2-egg1=Fairy |2-egg2=Field |2-evo= |2-image = Char-pikachu.png |3-name=Gigantamax Pikachu |3-jname=ピカチュウ Pikachuu |3-ndex=025G |3-ndexprev= |3-ndexnext= |3-dexkanto=025 |3-evofrom= |3-evointo= |3-gen=Generation VIII |3-species=Mouse Pokémon |3-type=Electric |3-imheight= |3-imweight= |3-metheight= |3-metweight= |3-ability=Static |3-dw= |3-color=Yellow |3-male= |3-body= |3-egg1= |3-egg2= |3-evo= }}Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachuu) is an -type Pokémon, which was introduced in Generation I. Pikachu is renowned for being the most well-known and recognizable Pokémon. Over the years, Pikachu has become so popular that it serves as the Pokémon franchise mascot. It is the Version Mascot and Starter Pokémon for the game Pokémon Yellow and its remake, Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu!. It is also well known from the anime, where Ash Ketchum, the protagonist, owns a Pikachu. It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. When in Alola, it evolves into its Alolan Form. It can also Gigantamax into Gigantamax Pikachu. Biology Physiology Pikachu are small, chubby, and incredibly cute mouse-like Pokémon. They are almost completely covered by yellow fur. They have long yellow ears that are tipped with black. A Pikachu's back has two brown stripes, and its large tail is notable for being shaped like a lightning bolt. On its cheeks are two circle-shaped red pouches used for storing electricity. They turn yellow and spark with electricity when its about to use an attack, such as Thunderbolt. It has also been known to generate small surges of electrical energy in anger or for protection, like in the anime. A female Pikachu looks almost exactly the same as a male, with the exception of her tail, which is rounded at the end and has an inward dent, giving it the appearance of a heart. However, in earlier anime episodes, and in the games prior to Generation IV, female and male Pikachu look identical. As Gigantamax Pikachu, it becomes larger and chubbier (similar to its Generation 1 design). Its tail becomes longer and stores all of the electricity it generates, causing it to glow a bright yellow and enabling it to become as powerful as a lightning strike. Its power is equal to that a power plant; however, it is difficult to use it in peoples' homes since Pikachu can only remain in its Gigantamax form for a short time. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity can cause lightning storms. In SM091, according to Pikala, the fur from Pikachu in the Kanto region sparkles in sunlight, while the Pikachu from Alola fur is silky smooth and shines in sunlight. Behavior Pikachus are usually friendly creatures that love to be cuddled. They love having their tails rubbed, especially at the base; they also like being stroked. However, if threatened or angered, this Pokémon can be quite aggressive. If someone pulls or steps on its tail, it is most likely it will bite or shock anyone in the area, including the one who pulled its tail. The Pikachu that live in the Pikachu Valley in Alola in the anime, greet each other by sniffing one another and rubbing their tails together. Also they can start duels with one another by sending electric signals and the winner is decided when the opponent's tail is bitten. Special abilities Pikachu's special ability is Static, which can cause paralysis in battle if hit by a physical move. In Pokémon Black and White's Dream World, the Trainer receives a Pikachu with the Lightningrod ability. Pikachu are capable of learning Volt Tackle, a powerful -type physical move exclusive to the Pikachu family of Pokémon. Partner Pikachu is also capable to learning special moves: Zippy Zap, Floaty Fall, Splishy Splash, and the Partner Power, Pika Papow. Z-Moves Pikachu is one of the few Pokémon in Sun and Moon which have a special Z-Move dedicated to them. The Z-Move Catastropika is Pikachu's signature move. The move is activated by the Z-Crystal, Pikanium Z. Its base is Volt Tackle. Catastropika can be learned only by a Pikachu with Volt Tackle, and becomes unusable if Volt Tackle is forgotten or if the Pikachu evolves into Raichu. The Z-Move 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt is Ash Pikachu's signature move. The move is activated by the Z-Crystal, Pikashunium Z. Its base is Thunderbolt. Pikachu, being an -type, is capable of using the Z-Crystal, Electrium Z, to use Z Moves. Gigantamax Pikachu is one of the few Pokémon in Sword and Shield that can Gigantamax by having a special member from it species. Gigantamax Pikachu is the only known Pokémon capable of using the G-Max Move, G-Max Volt Crash. Evolution Pikachu evolves into a Raichu by using a Thunder Stone. It evolves from Pichu when its happiness is maxed with the trainer in game. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Generation I-V= |-| Generation VI-= |-| Partner Pikachu-= Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= 3 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status}} |Play Nice|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} |Double Kick|30|100|30|Fighting|Physical}} 6 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} |'Electro Ball'|—|100|10|Electric|Special}} 15 |Thunder Wave|—|90|20|Electric|Status}} |[[Feint]]|30|100|10|Normal|Physical}} 12 |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal|Status}} |'Spark'|65|100|20|Electric|Physical}} |'Nuzzle'|20|100|20|Electric|Physical}} |'Discharge'|80|100|15|Electric|Special}} 24 |[[Slam]]|80|75|20|Normal|Physical}} 21 |'Thunderbolt'|90|100|15|Electric|Special}} 27 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} |'Wild Charge'|90|100|15|Electric|Physical}} 18 |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 30 |'Thunder'|110|70|10|Electric|Special}} |-| Generation VI (ORAS)= |-| Generation VI (XY)= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Gen III= |-| Gen II= |-| Gen I= |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal}} • 9 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric}} • 16 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal}} |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal}} |[[Slam]]|80|75|20|Normal}} |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal}} |'Thunderbolt'|95|100|15|Electric}} • 43 |'Thunder'|120|70|10|Electric}} |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic}} TM/HM Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII (PE)= |-| Generation VII (SMUSUM)= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By TR Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |50|100|15|Electric|Physical}} |90|95|15|Flying|Physical}} |90|100|15|Water|Special}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= |95|100|15|Water}} Sprites Gigantamax Pikachu Pikachu Gigantamax Shiny SS.gif Shiny Gigantamax Pikachu }} Side Game Data |number=002 |pokemon=Pikachu |group=Electric |fieldmove=Recharge 3 |pokeassist=Recharge |entry=It attacks by blasting electricity from its body. |hp=645 |onsight=No reaction.}} Super Smash Bros. Pikachu has also appeared in all Super Smash Bros. Series games, with most of its main appearance is mostly males. Pikachu is a very agile and mobile playable character. In Super Smash Bros., Pikachu was considered the strongest playable character. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Pikachu's Skull Bash move was introduced, and its Quick Attack ability was upgraded so that it did a small amount of damage to opponents. Pikachu has also once again appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character, with its exclusive attack Volt Tackle as its Final Smash. If you look at the hat Pikachu and you look at the shiny above and the hat, you would notice it's the Shiny Pikachu with Red's Japanese hat. Each of Pikachu's alternate forms in Brawl and SSB4 can be seen as a tribute to different Pokémon games; The blue goggles come from Pokémon Colosseum and the red hat comes from the Kanto region games while the green headband comes from Pokémon Emerald. In the fourth title, one alternate form is that of Calem. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate gives Pikachu its two female alternates, one is based on Moon, and another is the Libre cosplay which is known appearing in Pokken Tournament (DX). Along with Mario, Link, and Kirby, Pikachu is a mascot for the Super Smash Bros. series. Appearances Anime Pikachu is considered as the main Pokémon in the anime as it is the starter of Ash. Ash received Pikachu in "Pokémon - I Choose You!". Then, Ash's rival, Ritchie, owned a Pikachu named Sparky. *Puka (Surfing Pikachu in the anime) *Pikachutwo (a clone) *Nurse Joy's Pikachu *Pikachu (IL039) *Exam instructor's Pikachu *Shopper's Pikachu *Travis' Pikachu *Aura Guardian's Pikachu *Ayumi's Pikachu *Mirror Ash's Pikachu *Pikachu (MS018) *Frank's Pikachu *Spike *Ash's Pikachu (MS020) *Boss *Curly *Pikachu (SM091) *Ashachu *Mystery Dungeon Series **Pikachu (Mystery Dungeon) **Pikachu (Gates to Infinity) Manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, Red owns a Pikachu named "Pika" and Yellow also owns a Pikachu named "Chuchu". Trivia *Pikachu and Eevee are the only Starter Pokémon in the canon RPG games that deviates from the usual , , and -typings. *Pikachu is the only Pokémon to have appeared in every episode, special, and movie in the series in some shape or form. *Though Pikachu isn't in the Unova Pokédex, an image of it can be found in a building in Castelia City before the National Pokédex is obtained, as well as on a billboard above the Castelia City Pokémon Center. There are also several Pikachu shaped hedges in Striaton City. Also, there is a giant Pikachu float next to the Nimbasa City Gym. *In the game Pokémon Battle Revolution, Pikachu can use the HMs Surf and Fly. *Starting from Pokémon X and Y, Ikue Ōtani provides the voice of Pikachu in the place of a cry. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, there are three variations of Pikachu. One has a headband similar to Brendan's hat, one has a hat similar to Ash's hat and another has goggles. *Pikachu has appeared on more merchandise than any other Pokémon, including the limited edition N64, Game Boy Color, DS and 3DS consoles. *In the 2011 Guinness World Records Book: Gamers Edition, Pikachu placed 20th in the "Top 50 VideoGame Characters of All Time." *Pikachu is the Japanese mascot for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. *It is the first Pokémon in Pokédex order to have a baby form. *Pikachu and Meowth have inverse Pokédex numbers, 25 and 52. Coincidently, they are based on a cat and a rodent. Even more coincidently, Ash's Pikachu and Team Rocket's Meowth are rivals, like the popular cartoon, Tom and Jerry. (Ash and co. usually thwarting Team Rocket's various crazy schemes.) *Having a Pikachu hold a Light Ball will double its Special Attack and stats. *Though not the first Pokémon created, Pikachu was the first -type Pokémon created, conceived after the type was suggested to Sugimori and designed around the concept of electricity and the common symbol for lightning. *Pikachu is one of Veronica Taylor's favourite Pokémon. *A protein is named after Pikachu, the name of the protein is "pikachurin". *Pikachu is one of the 16 Pokémon to be made into a puppet in Japan. *A 2002 Carl's Jr toy features Pikachu playing the saxophone. *There are two Pikachu-centric spin off games, Hey You, Pikachu! (N64) and Detective Pikachu (3DS). *Pikachu was originally set to have a third evolution named Goruchu. Etymology The name "Pikachu" is a portmanteau of the Japanese words "pikapika", an onomatopoeia for electric sparkling, and "chū", which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a mouse's squeak. Origin Pokémon designer Atsuko Nishida said that Pikachu was originally based on a squirrel. The stripes on the back and the lightning bolt tail were added as details in the appearance, and the black ear tips are the remnant of the original daifuku-based design. Gallery Pikachu's Generation I artwork. 025Pikachu OS anime.png 025Pikachu OS anime 2.png 025Pikachu OS anime 3.png 025Pikachu OS anime 4.png 025Pikachu OS anime 5.png 025Pikachu OS anime 6.png 025Pikachu OS anime 7.png 025Pikachu OS anime 8.png 025Pikachu OS anime 9.png 025Pikachu OS anime 10.png 025Pikachu OS anime 11.png 025Pikachu AG anime.png 025Pikachu AG anime 2.png 025Pikachu AG anime 3.png 025Pikachu AG anime 4.png 025Pikachu AG anime 5.png 025Pikachu AG anime 6.gif 025Pikachu BW anime.png 025Pikachu BW anime 2.png 025Pikachu XY anime.png 025Pikachu XY anime 2.png 025Pikachu XY anime 3.png 025Pikachu XY anime 4.png 025Pikachu XY anime 5 artwork.png 025Pikachu SM anime 1.png 025Pikachu Dream.png 025Pikachu Dream 2.png 025Pikachu Dream 3.png 025Pikachu Pop Star Dream.png Pikachu Pop Star 025Pikachu Rock Star Dream.png Pikachu Rock Star 025Pikachu Belle Dream.png Pikachu Belle 025Pikachu Libre Dream.png Pikachu Libre 025Pikachu PhD Dream.png Pikachu Ph. D 025Pikachu-ranger.png 025Pikachu Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams.png 025Pikachu Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams 2.png 025Pikachu Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams 3.png 025Pikachu Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams 4.png 025Pikachu Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams 5.png 025Pikachu Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness.png 025Pikachu Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky.png 025Pikachu Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity.png 025Pikachu Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 025Pikachu Pokemon Channel.png Pikachu (Super Smash Bros. Artwork).png Pikachu's artwork from Super Smash Bros. 025Pikachu Brawl.png Pikachu's artwork from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 025Pikachu SSB4.png Pikachu's artwork from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / WiiU. 025Pikachu Pokemon Colosseum.png 025Pikachu Pokemon Battle Revolution.png 025Pikachu Pokemon PokéPark.png Pikachu's artwork from PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond Detective Pikachu.png 025Pikachu Pokemon Conquest.png 025Pikachu Pokemon Rumble U.png Pikachu trophy SSBM.png Pikachu (Smash) trophy SSBM.png Pikachu (Smash 2) trophy SSBM.png Pikachu trophy SSBB.png Volt Tackle trophy SSBB.png Pikachu trophy SSBWU.png Pikachu (Alt.) trophy SSBWU.png Volt Tackle trophy SSBWU.png Pikachu SSBU.png Pikachu (Pokkén Tournament).png Pikachu Libre (Pokkén Tournament).png 025Pikachu LGPE.png 025Pikachu Pokémon HOME.png 025Pikachu Female Pokémon HOME.png 025Pikachu Original Cap Pokémon HOME.png 025Pikachu Hoenn Cap Pokémon HOME.png 025Pikachu Sinnoh Cap Pokémon HOME.png 025Pikachu Unova Cap Pokémon HOME.png 025Pikachu Kalos Cap Pokémon HOME.png 025Pikachu Alola Cap Pokémon HOME.png 025Pikachu Partner Cap Pokémon HOME.png 025Pikachu Gigantamax Pokémon HOME.png Partner Pikachu (Let's Go).png Partner Pikachu in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Pikachu Plush.JPEG A Pikachu plush Cosplay Pikachu costumes.png Artwork of Pikachu's costumes Pikachu GO Shiny.png Pikachu GO Shiny female.png Ash-Pikachu_1.png Ash-Pikachu_2.png Ash-Pikachu_3.png Ash-Pikachu_4.png Ash-Pikachu_5.png Ash-Pikachu_6.png Pokemon Sword & Shield Pikachu in Game.jpg Pikachu in Pokémon Sword and Shield PikachuFinalSmash.png Pokémon Calendar 2020.jpg In a event Calendar Gigantamax Pikachu 2.png Gigantamax Pikachu Pikachu Gigantamax SWSH.png Pikachu Shiny Gigantamax SWSH.png }} ca:Pikachu de:Pikachu fr:Pikachu it:Pikachu ja:ピカチュウ pt:Pikachu pt-br:Pikachu Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friendship Evolution Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Hoenn Safari Zone Pokémon Category:Gigantamax Pokémon